


Taiga be careful

by Nostacholy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kagami popular idol, Kagami sings like an angel, Kiseki no Stalkers, M/M, Miragen are Kagami's number one fans, Multi, Sawada Tsunayoshi - Freeform, Tachibana Makoto - Freeform, characters of other series make cameo appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostacholy/pseuds/Nostacholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami won an idol contest and became super famous idol and Generation of Miracle are Kagami's number one fans a.k.a stalkers. Trying to pass his day peacefully while keeping his innocence intact sure was a tough job. Right~? Good luck in your endeavor-- we wish you the best!<br/>Featuring GOMxKagami</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll update other stories...in the hopefully near future. Meanwhile just enjoy this piece of work which will, hopefully, get an update, too.

**Chapter 1:** **Hope**

“So who is the one you like, Kagami/ Kagami-kun/ Kagamicchi/ Kagachin/ Taiga?”

Six people with six different hair colors were looking intently at Kagami, anxiously waiting for the redhead’s answer. Kagami gulped nervously. At this moment, he just wished the earth to open and suck him in so that he could get far away from here, or maybe some doctors to come and take him to preferably, a mental asylum, where he could get a shiatsu massage to cure his insanity-inducing headache, but that feat seemed virtually impossible due to these crazy not-right-in-the-head rainbow stalkers of his.

It started out in a very simple wish of his to get the attention of the one he liked, so in a bizarre twist of fate that would later screw his mind with the question why he did that, Kagami decided to participate in Japan’s most prestigious idol competition, and by another bizarre twist of fate that left Kagami at a loss for word for two whole days, he emerged totally victorious and claimed the first position along with a contract of him working for an idol agency. And from the point on, Kagami became a super popular singer who took the country by storm.

This was also when things started to get messy and chaotic. And why would it be?

The quick and dirty answer to that question was that just when he was about to forget his “unrequited” love,  the Generation of Miracle plus Kuroko decided to come out of the closet and profess their undying love for their one and only true love, Kagami Taiga.

_“What the hell have I got myself into?”_

Kagami could only lament for his life.

\---o0o---

Let’s travel a little back to the past, say after the Winter Cup, shall we?

It was a peaceful Friday night for Kagami. He was currently relaxing on his couch, enjoying his hot chocolate mug while watching some random commercial advertisement. His muscles was still sore from the rigorous exhausting basketball training in the evening, so he thought he could use the rest of the night, and maybe the whole Sunday, to recuperate his strength and, hopefully, finish his homework. Oh, how he loathed homework! Still, he had to choice but to do it because he was gonna get into great trouble if he failed to complete them by Monday.The smell of chocolate permeated and stimulated Kagami’s smelling sense, urging the redhead to sip the hot liquid. And so, he did.

Reclining his back on the couch, Kagami thought about this afternoon. After practice had ended, Kagami saw _him_ come to Seirin gym. The guy that he liked, of course, came to meet Kuroko and after the little tealhead had finished changing, they soon left, without telling Kagami where they went.  

The redhead felt a bit sad for being cast aside like that.

Kagami took a sip of the chocolate and sighed. The question of how to get the guy to like him back loomed heavily on his head. However, that task was- Kagami knew too well- impossible with the way he was now. He is, at best, crude, unrefined, graceless and slow-witted. His only redeeming feature was his basketball skill and passion, which ultimately earned him the dubious honor of being a basketball idiot- not that he minded because he loved basketball.

Mindlessly direct his gaze towards the TV screen, Kagami watched an announcement for a Idol Contest named Idol Fantasia passing by, telling that the registration was gonna end in two days.

_“Singing, huh? This sure brings back memories.”_

The redhead closed his eyes, his mind slowly going back to his childhood days, when he hadn’t met Himuro and knew nothing about basketball, when his mother was still alive, when he spent most of his time by his mother’s side, listening to her playing piano and practicing guitar with her.

Those were the days when singing was his favorite hobby.

o-o-o-o0o-o-o-o

**_The next day_ **

After vacuuming and cleaning his apartment,  Kagami went to the local department store to get some groceries for his meals. Due to his voracious appetite, he usually had to do grocery shopping twice a week and the amount of stuff he bought never failed to amaze the clerk. Some housewives even made disgusted face when he passed by them, but the redhead paid no heed to them.

Because he was himself, after all.

At the Vegetable Section, while he was looking for some cabbage and carrot, he caught sight of two teenage girls, one with black hair and one with brown hair, standing not too far away, conversing while picking up some turnips.  It was not like he was eavesdropping them intentionally, but their voice was loud enough for him to hear.

“I think I’m gonna join Idol Fantasia contest”, the brunette confessed to her friend.

“What’s with the sudden change of mind? I thought the other day you said you hate that competition, which was full of arrogant, obnoxious and superficial people?”

“I did say that. But then yesterday, I reconsidered the whole thing and decided that this might be my chance to get Shimano-kun’s attention”.

Kagami didn’t know why but it certainly got his attention.

“Yeah, even if you just pass the preliminary round, people will already respect you. I heard last year, out of 2000 entries, only 10 were chosen to move on to the next round. And if you manage to go in even further, you will be held in even higher regard and you’re bound to become famous super star in the future.”

“I don’t dream that far. I just hope I manage to get in the Consolation Board, or if I’m lucky enough, maybe pass the prelim round.”

“Oh yeah, Consolation Board, the list of contestants that have great potential but need polishing more. That would be…good enough. But since you want to get Shimano-kun’s heart, you have to aim higher. The more rounds you pass, the more attractive you will appear to him.”

“If I’m lucky and talented enough…”

“Hm… but still, you’re right about that one. The quickest way to get the attention of the person you like is to become popular by doing something flashy. Who knows? If you manage to climb to the top, not even Shimano-kun but every guys in the school will pursue you.”

Kagami didn’t know the rest of conversation because he was deep in thoughts about the prospect of getting the attention of the one he liked. Those girls did have a point there; if the redhead managed to become famous after entering that competition, _he_ would probably look at him.

Kagami’s trip back to home was spent analyzing the pros and cons of participating such a prestigious competition. The cons…well, aside from high probability of failure, nothing else. The pros only appeared when he at least passed the prelim round. But then, it was still a good bargain. If he managed to win, that guy might pay attention to him; in case he failed to get that guy to like him, he still received a large sum of reward money, which he could use to provide a consolation feast for him.

However, did he have what it took to reach the top? Surely, he used to have some singing lessons with his mother and sometimes sang in the church, and he had acquired some skills in playing the guitar and, to a lesser extent, piano; nevertheless, would it be enough for him to pass the prelim? Would he be successful or just end up being the laughing stock for the audience?

Kagami was unsure of what was in store for him. He truly wanted him to look at him, more than just a friend, a player on par with Generation of Miracle, a rival. Would he be able to win his heart?

But then, he would never know if he never tried.

With newfound determination, Kagami walked away, hope brimming his heart. This evening, he was gonna register online and start practicing for the competition.

_“Yeah, sounds like a good plan for the day. But am I forgetting something important here?”_

Back at his apartment, Kagami’s homework was forever alone.   

_**TBC** _

 


	2. Glory and sunshine

**Chapter 2: Glory and sunshine**

The basketball flew into the air before it passed through the hoop and landed onto the gym floor. Despite his eyes following the ball’s every movement, Kagami’s mind wasn’t in the game as his head was thinking about the result of Idol Fantasia prelim’s result that was scheduled to announce tonight. Two weeks ago, the redhead had gone to participate in the prelim round and needless to say, after giving his performance, he was both physically and mentally exhausted. After all, it was Kagami’s first time ever to stand in front of so many audiences and nasty-looking judges that were more willing to bring down the contestants with their brutal bashing and harsh criticism.

  Idol Fantasia was known for its bizarre competition settings and extremely difficult judges in all singing competition in Japan. Instead of giving an audition round to give the competitors more chances, it jumped straight to the prelim round, which immediately required the competitors to perform on stage, and demanded a great deal of professionalism and talents since the beginning in order to advance to the next round. However, one thing setting Idol Fantasia from other contests was that besides giving singing performance, the competitors would also be judged on modeling and acting skills, which, despite its relative importance, served as great additional accomplishments if one managed to score high.

Another exclusively bizarre thing about this competition was that the result of prelim round would be announced in form of TV program broadcast 2 weeks after, showing performance of only qualified contestants and contestants that made to Consolation Board, before they informed directly to contestants through email.

Kagami knew he had to wait til tonight to know the result, but he couldn’t shake the nervous feeling off his head, and of course, this lack of concentration severely affected his play and cooperation with Kuroko. And the demon, ahem, coach wasn’t pleased with that, so she decided to cast her demonic spell called extra-practice on Kagami, forcing him to stay in the gum for an extra time.

Kuroko, being a troll as ever, didn’t help much. The teal-haired troll decided that was a good time to summon his furry monster called Nigou- Kagami mentally dubbed it Troll-2- for a special bonding time with the redhead. Kagami swore, he could see the big troll face plastered obviously on his shadow’s face as the troll shoved the furry lickie-lickie abomination to his face, which no doubt caused the redhead to shriek and annoy the demonic coach to add more to his training menu. Kagami was totally sore after practice ended. And that shadow troll dared say it was all Kagami’s fault.

Therefore, after exhausting all his energy on extra-time practice, Kagami, at the moment, was sprawling on his sofa, trying his best to keep his eyes open, waiting for the TV program to come. For fear of falling asleep while the show was on, the redhead tiredly prepared a cup of hot chocolate that quickly proved to be a big mistake for it did nothing to fight his sleepiness. Soon, the redhead was lured to the slumber land by the wind from the electric fan and forgot to watch the show like he planned. 

The next morning, Kagami woke up with a terrible shoulder pain for having lain in an uncomfortable position on the sofa and groaned tiredly as he saw the TV had been on for all night. However, once he realized that he had also missed the competition result, the redhead’s expression was quickly twisted into a frustrated frown, an annoyed growl escaping from his throat, and he, in an attempt to vent his frustration, grabbed the sofa cushion and threw it harshly to the ground before storming off to the bathroom to perform his daily morning routine.

Resigned to checking the result later in his email, Kagami left his apartment with his animal instinct screaming him to go back and have day off. Thinking his instinct must have been gone wrong, he ignored it.

After all, what kind of misfortune could possibly befall on him when he was at school, a very safe place in Kagami’s opinion?

\---o0o---

Although he was not an observant type, Kagami could easily notice that as soon as he entered the school, some students were staring at him- the redhead wondered if he forgot to zip his pants but quickly discarded the thought when he looked down to check; some girls were secretly glancing at his direction, whispering something and then turning red; some guys were checking him with thorough eyes as if he were a new transfer student. Unnerved as he was under the others’ intense gaze, the redhead ignored it and proceeded to the gym. Yesterday, before dismissing the practice, his coach had specifically asked the team to gather at the gym before class started for some important announcement. The redhead had no choice but to comply for fear of his training being tripled if he disobeyed.

Kagami didn’t expect the staring to continue when he entered the gym. The moment he put his foot onto the facility, the redhead was immediately assaulted with pop-quiz questions and ear-deafening yelling.

“Kagami, you swine, how dare you hide such an important thing from us?”

“And not only did you pass but you also managed to make the judge drop their jaw. How the heck did you get so super at singing?”

“What is the secret behind your success?”  

“We could have gone to support you, you know!”   

“Tell me, did you drink lemonade before going on stage? If not, how did you get your voice so clear?”

 “Can you tell us what kinda lover you expect?”

“What is the color of your underwear?”

“Are you straight or gay?”

And Kagami’s very thin patience snapped.

**“SHUT UP!”**

And Kagami’s teammates immediately shut their mouths although they were still looking at Kagami with bated breath, poorly concealed anticipation and ….were their eyes sparkling?

What had happened? And what was more, what had Kagami done to warrant such overwhelming welcome when he just barely stepped into the gym?

And the troll, eh, Kuroko came to his rescue. As if he wouldn’t able to enjoy his meal without giving Kagami a scare at least once a day, the troll proceeded to perform his annual ritual of sneaking behind Kagami’s back and tapping him in order to get his attention. And like usual, Kagami suffered a temporary heart attack before realizing it was just his trolling shadow Kuroko.

“Kagami-kun”, something about Kuroko’s tone set Kagami on edge, “Could you please explain to me about **_this_**?”

On the bluenette’s hand was his  I-phone, whose screen was showing the video of Kagami’s performance at Idol Fantasia contest. The redhead’s eyes widened in surprise and he hurriedly snatched the object from his friend.

“Kuroko, where on Earth did you get this from?”, Kagami asked urgently, his head failing to comprehend why his performance was on Kuroko’s phone.

“The Internet, Kagami-kun”, Kuroko deadpanned as if it were the most obvious thing, “After the Idol Fantasia program was broadcast last night, your performance was posted on U-2-be and quickly spread on the Internet.”

Kagami couldn’t believe his eyes anymore as he slowly absorbed the fact that it was indeed him that was in the video. If this was the case, then it could mean one thing: he either passed the prelim or made it to the Consolation Board.

However, before Kagami could ask whether he had advanced to the next round or not, Kuroko’s next words had already answered his question.

“Congratulation Kagami-kun on being placed as the contestant with the second highest score in the prelim. That was a great performance!”

Kuroko’s congratulation almost moved Kagami to tears…almost if it hadn’t been for Kuroko’s next words that left Kagami speechless.

“From now on, Kagami-kun, I will be your number one fan! I’m rooting for you!”, completed with a subtle wink. Was it Kagami or Kuroko’s usual ghost eyes was having a glint of awe…or love?

Whatever!

Nothing in the world now mattered to him now that he had passed the prelim. It was coming, the day when Kagami could impress **_that_** person was coming.

From now on, his life would be filled with glory and sunshine and puppies…uh wait….what was the wet thing that was licking his nose now?

\---o0o---

After school, somewhere in the dark

“Look at his hands when he was singing, nanodayo!”

“Look at his hip. It’s swaying-ssu!”

“Look at those lips. Oh god, that tongue!”

“Just look at those nipples!”

And everyone turned their eyes to the person that just spoke that.

“What! Don’t give me that look. He was wearing a skin-tight T-shirt, so it is easy to spot those nipples!”

“Oh yeah, he’s right!” was everyone’s reply in unison and then, the hungry stares were directed at those delectable nipples on the screen.

“Aww, he sings like an angel! I must have gone to heaven-ssu!”

“Damn, I want that voice on my bed!”

And everyone mentally agreed with that statement.

“I have decided, from this day onwards, a club shall be formed, dedicated to our beloved Taiga. We, as his number one fans, we have duty to support him through Idol Fantasia and protect his innocence from the incoming rabid fans!”

**“YEAHHHH!”**

“Because only us have the right to take his innocence!”

**“HELL YEAHHHH!”**

Meanwhile, Kagami was having a shiver down his spine!

Something bad was coming, his instinct was screaming in his ears.

As usual, the angel dismissed it as the winter wind chilling his back.

What a naïve and innocent boy! Let’s all pray he would manage to preserve that innocence til next week…or next day..or maybe next hour. 

_**TBC** _

 


	3. Those were the days

**Chapter 3: Those were the days**

Fantasia Idol was a really long and arduous journey, Kagami commented to himself as he was waiting in his room for his turn to perform his last song of the day. Kagami, who started off as a basketball idiot who was also the ace player of Seirin basketball team, realized that the competition was slowly turning his life over a leaf, and this time, his life now included more people in it: his fans (the Generation of Miracle immediately came to his mind- Kagami shivered at the thought); Kyoko Mogami, the cutest judge of all who thought highly of him, Ren Tsuruga with his vicious glare and severe scowl that Kagami suspected have something to do with Kyoko thinking Kagami as hot and sexy; Sawada Tsunayoshi, his strongest rival but also his best friend that helped him survive throughout the harsh competition, and his harem of dangerous men; Makoto Tachibana with his overly angelic aura and super sweet smile- it was so sweet that Kagami thought he was most likely to suffer from cavity and diarrhea when he got old; and many more that he couldn’t bother to remember…

Kagami couldn’t be happier; before he returned to Japan, his life was just black and white, with himself and basketball; when he joined Seirin basketball club, his circle got bigger with his teammates; and now, his life had become multicolor with so many people in it.

Sitting in front of the mirror, the redhead reminisced the two past months that led to today, the day of the final round that would determine the ultimate winner of the tournament. It was so hellish and unnerving that could put Riko’s training to shame. Not only did he have to train vigorously for Fantasia Idol but he had to struggle with keeping his basketball skills intact- Riko insisted that he must spare at least two days for basketball practice. At least, the principal exempted him from school, with a good luck wish carrying his hope that Kagami winning would make Seirin school more popular.

Fantasia Idol truly lived up to its reputation as the most demanding and toughest singing competition in Japan, and probably the whole world, due to its strict judging systems, various forms of challenges and talented competitors. Well, glory and fame had its own price to pay. Throughout the competition, not only did Kagami have to sing but he was also required to participate in modeling, video shooting, photo shooting,…

Nevertheless, he had made many memorable memories with many new people he met and got to widen his vision to something outside basketball and food. Despite the stressful and nerve-racking environment, Kagami found himself slowly drawn to the joy of performing on stage and the smile and applause his fans showered after he delivered a good performance.

Kagami’s singing, as noted by many critics, was fierce, powerful, sensational, yet somewhat soft and seductive at times. During his performance at the prelim round, many, including judges, had their jaws dropped at how smooth his voice was and the strange harmonizing echo effect it produced that the judges had to ask him to stop and sing without the music. They suspected that Kagami was cheating and the music must have been mixed with some effect. They were then proven wrong when the redhead sang without music. And here came priceless expressions.

His performance in later rounds had also left quite an impact on the judges and audience. On Top 6 night- the theme of the night was “Traditional-influenced”, he was asked to perform “Yoshiwara Lament”- a song about a geisha mourning for her fate living at Yoshiwara District- and “Iroha Uta”-an ambiguous song that totally screamed _sex slave_ to Kagami. “Yoshiwara Lament” was considered difficult to perform due to it being originally sung by woman, but he managed to nail it right without being too girly. However, the kimono was hot; it made him perspire like hell- how could the ancient woman survive wearing so many layers of clothes-, but the producer remarked that it brought out his inner beauty…and feminine charm- Kagami felt like puking at hearing that. The redhead couldn’t be any more glad when he finished performing “Yoshiwara Lament” and proceeded to perform “Iroha Uta” at once. The Emcee said it was the purely the luck of the roulette, but Kagami was sure that it was a scheme of the producer that he was the only contestant to perform two songs in a row, and with that, he had no choice to take off the robe and strip off the sleeve, revealing his bandage-covered abs to fit the song he was about to sing. An awful lot of fangirls screamed. The song lyric added fuel to the fire.

(What Kagami didn’t know, a certain group of rainbowheads also went crazy when it was Kagami’s turn to perform. At “Yoshiwara Lament”, Kise lamented loudly for Kagami’s tragic(?) fate; Akashi pondered how much it took to buy Kagami from Yoshiwara District. When the redhead stripped, the rainbow decided that it was too hot to bear and rugby tackled the plasma screen TV, attempting to grope those delicious muscles and lick that sexy pink nipple- Kuroko blamed it on TV’s level of realism. It was soon evidenced that they should make a visit to the bathroom for a private moment to themselves; it was lucky that Akashi’s mansion had more than 5 bathrooms, or else it would be very awkward.) 

When it came to photo shooting, Kagami’s photo set was downloaded like hot cake; his feature photo, “Cherry Pie”, aroused many good compliments for the light, the settings, the pose, the expression, the pie, and blablabla many other gibberishes that Kagami found necessary to forget blablabla that highlighted his innocence and virginity. Such was the popularity of the photo that the Internet was soon filled with a heavily edited photo of him covered in cherry cream while panting like a seductress, much to Kagami’s horror.

(The edited photo soon entered the Hall of Fame, dedicated to Kagami Taiga, in Akashi mansion and Kagami-kun’s shrine, built by Kuroko, and was later used for some specific private purposes that Kagami should never know.)

On the Top 4 night, Tsuruga Ren commented that one of the factors that contributed to the redhead’s success was Kagami’s trademark sex eyebrows, which was totally out of this world and defied all law of physics that ever existed. Kagami retorted that the eyebrow ran in his family’s gene and Tsuruga told that there was no need for him to brag. Somewhere between the comments, a request to make a nickname for his eyebrows was added in, and it soon escalated into a heated debate as to what to call Kagami’s unique eyebrows.

.

.

.

They decided to call them “Eyebrow-geddon”.

Because they were destructively split.

Kagami could only facepalm.    

After that night, Kagami’s split eyebrow became a super hot fashion trend that encouraged service of implanting eyebrows like that of Kagami and sales of fake split eyebrows. Kagami nearly fainted when the Seirin team appeared at his doorstep… all with split eyebrows.

Oh, those were the days of both joy and horror.

**_TBC_ **


	4. Free and Dream

**Chapter 4: Free and Dream**

Since the start of Kagami’s participation at Idol Fantasia Contest, the Generation of Miracle, Kagami’s self-proclaimed number one fans, had been paying utmost attention to the adorable sexy redhead. They watched every of his performance on stage, collected posters of his angelic smile and downloaded all the photo sets that had Kagami. Such was their dedication that some of members had built various constructions, which included the notorious Secret Chamber in Akashi Castle, which was notoriously rumored to be guarded by a tiger hologram; Hall of Fame in Akashi Mansion which was dedicated to the darker aspect of Akashi’s admiration of Kagami’s beauty; Kuroko’s infamous Kagami’s shrine. The list could go on for a while, so let’s get back to the main story. 

 Tonight was night of the final round to determine who would emerge victorious and claim the first place. However, this year’s final was different from that of previous years: instead of the usual two contestants competing for the first place, this year had three. By a stroke of unprecedented miracle, three competitors of the Top 3 night, after scores and votes had been added up, turned out to have the same score. The organizer quickly seized this opportunity to *cough*P.R*cough* make this contest the most memorable night in the history (of course, there was speculation that the organizers wanted to take advantage of the situation to sell more tickets and merchandise, but whether it was true or not was kinda confidential).

The declaration at the end of that night was that the final night would have, instead of the usual two, three contestants competing for the championship and the competition format would have a few alterations in order to, according to the program producer, spice things up. The final night would be like a “simulation concert” for the contestants who had to pick a theme for their performance.  Each was required to give out three songs, in a way similar to a 3-course feast, as commented by Tsuruga: one song as “appetizer”, stimulating the audience’s interest; one as the “main course” to elaborate and express the theme and the final for the “dessert”, the final touch of the show.   

Aside from singing, the competitors were required to do a “surprise” contest, the content of which wasn’t revealed, and a “Answer-questions-from-your-fans” session in which those three answered questions sent by their fans through telephone line. To make things more difficult, the three finalists were required to make three videos accompanied with three song performances, and they only had one month to do so.

For the following weeks, Kagami Taiga, Tsunayoshi Sawada and Makoto Tachibana became the most searched items on Nihon-Goggle searching engine.

Tickets sold like hot cakes; the forum discussions about the competition flourished like mushrooms and this season was quickly regarded as the most interesting, as well as the most sexist, contest in the history of Idol Fantasia with three finalists being all male. So far, this season had the most attractive and hottest participants ever, and being labeled sexist just couldn’t do. However, they sold, so the organizers didn’t give a damn about the public’s opinion. Nevertheless, even the public couldn’t resist long before succumbing to those three’s charm and talents. Really, who could resist Tsunayoshi’s adorable innocent uke face-he was plainly demanding people to molest him (his dangerous harem vehemently agreed that), Makoto’s holy smile with his sexy body- just look at those back muscle (his underwater harem totally appreciated that) and Kagami’s infamous drool-worthy abs and pecs and angelic aura- seriously, just look how high he jumped (his Miracle (not) secret admirers more-than-willingly agreed)?

Fantasia Idol final night became the most anticipated TV show of the year. Everyone was looking forward to seeing that their favorite stars had in store for them.

Somewhere along those four weeks of waiting, a joke was made and then became a universally agreed truth. Those three definitely had great potential and future of them, and if they ever joined force, they would definitely rule Oricon Chart. Yaoi soon sprung out of nowhere, and those three quickly found their own niche within the yaoi fandom; it didn’t help that everyone, except those three, realized that they had their own respective harem to ship. Fangirls had acquired the perfect material (backed by real-life evidence) for their own fantasy, or delusion.

Those three were eventually called **The Golden Triangle** , also known as the Illuminati of Uke, due to their irresistible uke face and sexy body. Three ukes with so much power and might!

 The final night eventually arrived, to everyone’s anticipation and the three’s participants’ horror. The producers had really outdone themselves this time, for every ticket was completely sold out with price three times higher than normal; however, demand just kept on coming. Due to the unexpected rise in spectators’ number, the organizer decided to move the location to a bigger place, the National Stadium. Within one month, the once sport stadium was turned into a magnificent grand stage for the singing event, attracting more than 5,000 spectators. Television continued to advertise the competition and the three finalists, anticipating a spectacular night with explosive performance.     

Such was the expectation that three finalists found themselves in constant stress and nervousness. Before the show started, all three of them gathered in the waiting room and tried to calm their mind by talking to someone. Kagami let his eyes roam around to take in his surroundings. Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tsuna for short, was conversing with … a baby in black suit and shaking like a leaf when the baby kicked him in the head. Kagami internally cringed; it gotta hurt judging from his friend’s expression. Darting his gaze to the other corner, Kagami found Makoto Tachibana- the boy insisted everyone call him Makoto- talking with two black-haired boys, one constantly looking at the mini aquarium with interest, the other with droopy eyes that seemed to be keen on invading Makoto’s bubble. On closer inspection, Kagami could see that one arm of droopy-eye was circling around Makoto possessively. The redhead made no further look or comment.

As for him, to his surprise, the only one showing up was Tatsuya and Alexandra, who had traveled from America to support Kagami and send his parents’ good luck wish and promise to cheer him during the show. Kuroko, despite having been invited before, didn’t show up, which upset the redhead a bit.

Truth be told, Kagami was terrified inside. Through random raffle, he was the first one to perform and open the night. Three finalists would take their turns to perform their songs, and the order would be switched in rotation.

A drum roll accompanied by loud cheering sound was more than enough to alert everyone in the waiting room it was time for their performance. The other two competitors glanced at Kagami before giving him an encouraging nod as the supporters were led out of the room.

Once they were alone, Tsuna and Makoto approached Kagami and Tsuna spoke.

“We have come a long way, Kagami-san. It’s my honor to be friends with both you and Makoto-san. So, a good luck from me to both of you. May the best one win tonight!”. Tsuna smiled brightly.

“Me, too. Without you two’s support, I wouldn’t have gotten this far. I’m very happy to be friends with you. I hope after tonight we can still stay in touch with other”, Makoto said and Kagami quickly interrupted.

“Of course, we’ll stay in touch. There’s no fucking way I’m gonna forget you two so easily.”

“Woa, three months and your language hasn’t changed much. I’m impressed”, Tsuna commented teasingly, earning a laugh from Kagami.

Makoto laughed along and then his eyes hardened, “Anyway, like Tsuna-chan said, may the best one win. Just to let you know, I won’t back down so easily without a fight”.    

“The same for me”, Tsuna chuckled, “I’m aiming for the championship tonight, so expect the best from me.”

Upon hearing his friends’ determined declaration, Kagami couldn’t help but grin his competitive smirk. The tiger in him immediately rose to the challenge.

“Yeah, like I’m gonna lose tonight. Prepare to get your asses kicked by me.”

The three finalists erupted into joyful laughter before a man arrived and informed Kagami of his time to perform.

Adjusting his leather jacket and dusting the imaginative dust off his clothes, the proud tiger made his way to the stage, eagerness shown clearly on his face.   

Tonight was his night to shine.

“And now let’s welcome our favorite red-haired tiger, **Kagami Taiga** , and ready to be thrown into a battle of a lifetime for your belief with his chosen theme, **“FREE AND DREAM”** ”

The Emcee’s introduction was followed by an explosion of applause, fans going crazy as they saw the redhead appearing on stage.

“And his first song, composed by none other than our Kagami, also the first song to be performed tonight, is……. **Guren no Yumiya** “

Music flooded out, overwhelming the audience’s cheering, and with eyes of a predator preying on victory, Kagami began his powerful epic performance that totally blew everyone away.

(Unknown to the singer, upon hearing Kagami’s singing in Germany, the Generation of Stalkers were totally hard and went into crazy fangasm for the rest of the show. It was fortunate that Akashi had booked a private watching booth with splendid view of Kagami’s performance and smoking hot body- just look at that tight leather outfit; oh, how much Kagami’s number one fans wanna be that shirt, or that pant. It would be awkward if other people spotted the wet stain on their pants or the freedom of their pants later. Kagami had done a good job in stimulating the audience.)

**_TBC_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guren no Yumiya by Linked Horizon, Shingeki no Kyojin OP 1


End file.
